


[VID] Set the Evening Wear on Fire

by Exit75



Category: Set the Thames on Fire (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exit75/pseuds/Exit75
Summary: Music video exploring the life of Dickie from Set the Thames on Fire, set to the song "Evening Wear" by Mindless Self Indulgence.





	[VID] Set the Evening Wear on Fire

[Set the Evening Wear on Fire](https://vimeo.com/231019009) from [thematic semi-automatic](https://vimeo.com/dubiouspleasure) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
